fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael O'Neil
Michael O'Neil(まいかる おうねいる Maikaru Ouneiru) Is an Independent Dark Mage originally from the region of Genosha who was adopted by the Guild Master, Jayapura Marsh, and trained in the ways of magic. Originally he was raised in the wild, always forced to up against any wild beast or any kind of natural disaster that his body had to adapt to in order to survive. When cooking his recent kill, he was discovered by Karei Akahada and brought her back. There she introduced him to the young Guild Ace, Jayapura, who saw something in him and decided to take it apon himself to train him in the ways of magic to better control himself and the magic that flowed through his body. Over the years, they developed a Father-Son relationship until the day that Jayapura found out that Karei was going to give birth, he became jealous that someone would be taking his father away, making him angry as he attempted to kill the unborn child before that happened. However, Jayapura stopped him, which resulted in Michael leaving Genosha and ending up in Fiore where he decided that it was time for the Wolf to lead his pack and became a Dark Mage. Appearance Personality Back in the days of living alone, Michael was always seen to have been a wild animal, always looking for whatever he could get, making himself known by any predator that tried to enter his home, and even marking his territory with a mixture of his blood and his own. In those days, he only ever knew hunger and survival, two brutal human instincts that were shown to be hardwired into his brain even when he was still young. Though it seemed that his brutality only went to a certain degree when he found an infant lost in the woods and saw that it was alone with no one. In his mind, he sympathized with the infant and decided to take it in until his family found him alive and well, showing some form of sympathy even when he didn't have any formal education or otherwise. Though it would all change when he met his Adopted mother for the first time. When he was brought into the guild, he became very hostile to many of it's member's due to his protectiveness of anyone getting close to him. Though the only two people he seemed to trust more was Karei and her husband Jayapura showing that he had a connection with them that stuck as if a child had found his long parents. This eventually led to Michael's road from becoming a savage beast to a decent person and a strong mage. Over time his instincts for battle seemed to become more and more refined as he slowly started to change into a mage, making many glad as he started to open up to others, often becoming kinder and more gentle towards them. However, something inside of him changed when he heard the news that Jayapura and Karei were going to be having a baby, something that stirred up old feelings of animal instinct, wanting to protect what was his and keep anything away from what he loved. It eventually lead to Michael sneaking into his mother's bed one night when she was 6 months pregnant, and attempting to gut her open to get the child out, only to be stopped by Jayapura who fought against him, but could not bring himself to kill him. He told him to leave Genosha and never return, cutting the final ties that Michael ever had with anyone. After his banishment, he slowly turned into someone who wanted to show the world how life should really be: a true test of survival. He sees himself as the lone wolf, always moving by himself and fending for himself, never wanting to have anyone close to him in case they might betray him or attempt to take his life, showing how far the scale of hunting he has gone since leaving Genosha. History Magic & Abilities Trivia Category:Phantombeast Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Genosha Category:Phantom Breaker